


In Loco Parentis

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During <i>Diplomatic Immunity</i>.  Ivan babysits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loco Parentis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gryphons_lair, who requested "Ivan babysitting for Miles."
> 
> This story was first posted August 22, 2006.

Ivan knows perfectly well the difference between being needed and having an obligation. No one asked--and there are doctors and nurses and liegepeople and Nikki and Ma Kosti--but still, he goes nearly every night. He sits in the dim nursery, between the machines, and he thinks about being Uncle Aral's nephew Ivan, and about being Uncle Ivan to his nephew Aral.

He puts one hand on each lid, there between his nephew and niece, small enough inside their replicators to fit together in the palm of his hand, and thinks, _Don't die out there, coz. I can't fill these boots_.  



End file.
